forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandobaris
Master of Stealth | symbol = | aspects = | power = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Yondalla's Children | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = Neutral | symbol5e = Halfling footprint | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Thievery, adventure | domains5e = Trickery | worshipers5e = Halflings | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Invoke duplicity cloak of shadows | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Unaligned | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Green Fields | realm4e = | serves4e = Sheela Peryroyl | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Thievery | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Neutral | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Green Fields | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Stealth Adventuring Halfling Rogues | domains3e = Avarice, Halfling, Luck, Sloth, Travel, Trickery | worshipers3e = Halflings, bards, rogues, adventurers, risk takers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Escape (dagger) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser power | alignment2e = Neutral | symbol2e = Halfling's footprint | homeplane2e = Wanders | realm2e = Wanders | serves2e = Yondalla | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Stealth, thievery, adventuring, halfling rogues | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Blue jays Crows Mice Raccoons Ravens | plants = | monsters = Copper dragons Pixies Pseudodragons | minerals = | colors = Brown, silver | misc manifestations = Footprints | manifestation refs = }} Brandobaris ( ) was the halfling deity of thievery and an exarch of Sheela Peryroyl. He was the misapprehensions of halflings held by most races in divine form. He was constantly scheming and meddling, as he was curious and with a short attention span. Where the tall races would put more interest in one's purse than his character, Brandobaris cared for character more. Brandobaris had few enemies, as his charm and wits allowed him to escape from trouble. Worshipers Brandobaris' worshipers were usually lightfoot halflings who shared his curiosity. His stories were often adored by children who were raised with the stories of his exploits. Strongheart halfling communities often discouraged his worship as it was associated with an undisciplined lifestyle and thievery. Ghostwise halflings saw him as the perversion of civilized society. Relationships Brandobaris had relations with Tymora, which was likely the reason for his luck. Brandobaris also got on well with the rest of his pantheon. The other way around, however, was not the case. Garl Glittergold, Erevan Ilesere, Tymora, and Brandobaris formed an informal group of mischief, which sometimes worked on the nerves of more serious gods, such as Helm. Vergadain, Baervan Wildwanderer, and Quorlinn enjoyed his friendship as well. Mask had Brandobaris' respect for his skill, however his cruelty prevented them from forming a friendship. Brandobaris' exploits led to the enmity of Beshaba and Urdlen. For Abbathor, Brandobaris had no love, as he only cared about the gold. History Brandobaris played a role in the creation of Luiren, the halfling realm. Stories go that he tricked an ogre in a series of challenges after which he won the land for the halfling race. Furthermore, there are stories about him tricking dragons and escaping from hordes of devils with bags of their treasure. His greatest tale would likely be how he snuck into Myrkul's Bone Citadel to save thousands of innocents and left a vase of flowers in return and some erotically shaped chocolate candies. Appendix References Further Reading * * Connections Category:Halfling deities Category:True neutral deities Category:Exarchs Category:Lesser deities Category:Avarice domain deities Category:Halfling domain deities Category:Luck domain deities Category:Sloth domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes